moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerdryic Ryall
Lord Aerdryic Ryall was the commanding officer of the Stormwind Army's Third Regiment-Reserve Battalion located within the inner walls of the Alliance capital city, Stormwind. He was a heavily liked officer within the Stormwind Army, and was well known for his high success rates and strict methods of discipline. =Appearance= ---- Standing erect with disciplined posture at roughly 6'3", Aerdryic isn't someone whom is easily overlooked amongst a crowd of Stormwindian civilians as he often pokes out due to his tall frame. Like most servicemen his age, Aerdryic doesn't look to weigh over 225 pounds. The man isn't exactly in pristine physical condition, something which he openly tries to blame his age on, but he is still in a better condition than other well aged officers in or around his position. His skin adorns wrinkles, crowsfeet plague the corner of his eyes as waves dance around on his forehead with the movement of the brow. The Major's body also possesses various battlescars on his torso, upper forearms and lower back regions, the longest extending from right under his left pectoral muscle, wrapping around his hip and stopping just short of his buttocks. Aerdryic is often found sporting a bushy moustache which covers the entirety of his upper lip and extends to the corners of his mouth with a landing strip neatly trimmed vertically hugging the midsection of his bottom lip extending to the point of his chin. Strangely enough, unlike most men of his time, Aerdryic openly admits to getting his eyebrows waxed and his hair washed regularly, using the excuse that looks can kill in battle whenever he may have the opportunity. His raven black hair matches his beard and brows, and is mostly seen swept over to the right with a segment of hair clumped in jell to hang lower than the rest. One of the most predominant features on his face is his light green eyes, and longer dark eyelashes. He resembles his grandfather's features more than he does his own father, but his hair was significantly lighter during his youth. Though, he did inherit loose earlobes and average sized, yet pointy nose from his mother. Arms and Armor The Major takes his duties and rank very seriously, therefor he is rarely seen out of Alliance issued plate. The ornate steel armor appears to be regulaly maintained; buffed to a point where it can almost be served as a mirror with the right angle of light. Being a higher ranking officer within the Stormwind Army, Major Ryall is seen with a thin ornate blue and gold cloak, which appears to match the colors of the Stormwind Tabard and trimming of the issued platemail. Unlike most cloaks, the Major had his tailored so the bottom stops just at the top of his heel to prevent it from fraying as he walks. His helmet and shield are the pride of his regalia, and custom forged against the suggestion of other Alliance Generals, the helmet being forged from a mixture of titanium and steel for a maximum amount of protection, while being altered so that the visor peaks outwards and makes a,' V,' like shape, something often found on olden Lordaeronian platemail helms now located in the most prestigious of museums. At the crown of the helmet rests elegant blue fabric woven around a plate insert to help keep shape of a ponytail. His shield is made of a mixture of titanium, steel and elementium, which not only coasted him his pay for almost three years, but parts of land he had earned during his years of military service. The shield is naturally ornate, dawning engravings of olive-vines and swords beneath the Lion of Stormwind's blue, roaring head. A gold plated trim follows the rim of the shield to match the Kingdom's colors, and hide the purpleish elementium metal, which is used to help deflect various spells from most casters. Regardless of what armor or clothing he wears, there isn't a day where the Major doesn't have his house sword," Ryaelic," The sword is usually housed in a surprisingly plain leather sheathe, or seen hanging above the mantle of his mansion in the outskirts of Lakeshire. When the sword is unsheathed, one can easily see the ornate design on both sides of the blade, being almost identical. The blade is thin and long, and usually sharpened and kept very polished. Unlike most swords, the hilt is capable of being removed and interchanged, allowing the sword to continually be used throughout the decades. For the most part, the hilt the Major uses on Ryaelic is that of simple iron, with a crossguard bound over thick Kodo hide imported form the Barrens, but there are occasions where an ornate silver hilt stubbed with twin green gems at the end of each peak in the crossguards is seen screwed onto the blade. =Upbringing= ---- Aerdryic Ryall was born to Lord Jayce Ryall, a landowner in Redridge and Stormwind Army Captain, and Lady Marice Ryall, a quiet noblewoman native to Westfall. His upbringing wasn't exactly typical, being isolated by his father in his early years within the Ryall Estate in Redridge so that he could study Knighthood with his father instead of being sent out to follow a Knighted man. Youth For a long time, House Ryall was thinking on adoption due to the fact the house doctor informed Lady Marice that she was likely unable to reproduce a heir due to a childhood injury sustained in a horseriding accident. But, about a week before any adoption papers were official, the doctor announced Lady Marice's pregnancy to the rest of House Ryall and to the people of Lakeshire after she had checked herself in to the doctor complaining about morning sickness and dizziness. Nine months later on the icy winter night of December 30th, Aerdryic was born. Aerdryic was treated like a Prince upon birth and early childhood, being capable of attending higher levels of schooling, going on luxurious vacations or having basically anything he had asked his mother for. However, his father didn't show the same type of love. Though his father loved his son deeply, he was bent on discipline, and did not hold back when Aerdryic deserved a whipping. From the time Aerdryic could walk, his father had begun to steer him into a career in the Stormwind Army, as his father had done to him, and his father's father and so on. When he reached the age of 10, his father enrolled him in the Stormwind Youth Military Academy, which locked in his fate of being a loyal soldier of the Grand Alliance. While attending the S.Y.M.A. 'Lions', as the mascot was called, he played Marmotball, and won the Grand Championship his senior year at aged 18 when they defeated the Ironforge Forward Armory Academy, or I.F.A.A. 'Rams' by a single point in overtime. Enlisted Upon graduation from the Stormwind Youth Military Academy, Sir Aerdryic attended enlisting day with a spark in his eyes to accompany his euphoric attitude. He had ignored the Alliance Naval building and waltzed into the Army's barracks, where after speaking with a recruiter and providing his documents, he signed on and was shipped to Westridge for boot-camp. During boot-camp, Aerdryic reached his peak physical condition, often finding himself leading the pack when running, dominating the training grounds on sparring day, and securing the line during marches to and from Stormwind, which earned him various of commendations from the Drill Sergeants overseeing the camp. After graduation, he was approved for Officer's School, and spent the remainder of the year proving himself capable of being an officer of His Majesty's Army. =War against the Lich King= ---- When Aerdryic graduated from Officer's School that winter, he was assigned as a 2nd Lieutenant to the Third Regiment, a then active duty branch of the Stormwind Army located in Redridge until the King calls, which didn't take long. Not two weeks after Aerdryic settled into his position was Stormwind sacked by the Scourge. Unfortunately for the then Lieutenant, most of the higher ranking officers within the Third Regiment were away in Ironforge for a meeting with a Dwarven Armory division. Wishing to prove himself, he rallied his troops early in the morning and set a march towards the plagued gates of Stormwind, stopping at every establishment and settlement he came across to help evacuate citizens and recruit minutemen to help cull the city of any and all Scourge affiliated forces. They arrived later that evening, only to be instantly sacked by a horde of roaming ghouls, which seemed to be endless. The ghouls had pushed the Third Regiment back into Goldshire, and with every soldier's demise came an addition to the undead legion that was sacking the city. Worried for the lives of his men, he ordered a retreat to Westfall so that the regiment could resupply and regroup, and after a solid three days of rest and preparation, they were relaunched into the rotting gates of Stormwind, storming in as deep as the Park and bordering it off to keep the locals as safe as possible, and take back Stormwind, district by district. After nearly three weeks of the Scourge onslaught, reinforcements arrived and the Alliance military managed to recover Stormwind. Unfortunately for Lieutenant Ryall, who was extremely fatigued by the standoff, the Third Regiment was sent the same day of their liberation with the Seventh Fleet to Howling Fjord. From the Fjord, the Third Regiment marched upwards, slaying local Scourge and Vrykul populations as they went as retribution from the sacking of Stormwind weeks prior. Their original destination was Zul'Drak, but it was later changed to Dragonblight, as the dread citadel Naxxramas was ranked higher on the hit-list over the troll citadel of Gundrak. Finally, after weeks of marching through icy conditions, the regiment had arrived at the newly installed Wintergarde Keep. Their stay at Wintergarde was far from safe, gargoyles notoriously swooping in at any moment to carry someone off towards the Plagueworks, or hordes of ghouls and geists climbing walls and swarming roads with the intent to rip whatever they can get their claws onto into shreds. It was hell, and the Third Regiment was living in it. They did not see action during the Siege of Naxxramas, being ordered to maintain peace in Wintergarde Keep while the Seventh Legion handled the necropolis. After the fall of Naxxramas, the Third Regiment remained stationed at Wintergarde and spent the remainder of the war securing Dragonblight for the Alliance, combatting openly with Horde, Scarlet and Scourge forces whenever they could as they all fought over the limited resources. When the war ended, they were sent to Dalaran City for a few weeks to help maintain peace before being shipped back to Stormwind City, where they were later disbanded due to the King not having use for them. Lieutenant Aerdryic was transferred to a reserve unit where he served for an additional 5 more years before being promoted to the rank of Major and put as the commanding officer of the reinstated Third Regiment. =Death= ---- Not three days after hearing of the occupation and destruction of Teldrassil, the Third Regiment was once again activated and prepared to strike as they marched into Tirisfal Glades, where they partook in the Battle of Lordaeron. While being tasked with securing the rear during the temporary Alliance retreat, Major Ryall's platoon was ambushed by Forsaken Deathguards, and he was subsequently captured and relocated to a Horde reserve base camp in preparation for his relocation to Durotar. When word of the Alliance breaching the walls of the Ruins of Lordaeron, the Major was killed by a arrow when rallying his men to overthrow his captors in the struggle for freedom. His body was recovered and returned to Stormwind, where he was buried in the graveyard with full military honors. =Personality= ---- As a senior Officer of the Third Regiment in the Stormwind Army, Aerdryic holds himself to stern discipline and professionalism. He is well experienced and spoken, but is also very egotistical, often bringing up his commendations, medals and past achievements however often he can. Those whom have interacted with Major Aerdryic often speak of his noble etiquette, and his stern voice. Beliefs Though Aerdryic affiliates himself with the Church of Holy Light, he can rarely be seen within the Cathedral, or attending sermons. He openly speaks of how he'd rather be doing something productive, and how prayer can wait for bed and breakfast. =Screenshots= ---- AerdyricLeft.jpg|The Colonel's image taken from the left angle. AerdryicRight.jpg|The Colonel's image, taken at the right angle. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwindian Category:Deceased